Sutiles días de Verano-
by BCharlotte
Summary: Creo que es bastante simple :3 Lo de siempre, Bisco Hatori es la diosa que creó Ouran !


**Sutiles días de Verano.**

Había comenzado un verano más en sus vidas, aunque cuando este terminara estaría llegado cada vez más el comienzo de otra vida, en la cual se veían todos ellos como personas distintas, habían aprendido a ser ellos mismos y les era difícil pensar en el futuro. Pero de todas maneras disfrutarían esas vacaciones, que serían algo diferentes, nada muy costoso –dentro de lo posible-: y más bien, solo entre ellos. Los miembros del Host Club.

Uno de los muchachos pelirrojos se encontraba ahí, Hikaru. Caminaba con dos trozos de melón, sentándose al lado de la castaña Haruhi, a quien su cabello le había crecido un poco.

-Gracias, Hikaru. Creo que cuando entremos a clase tendré que cortarme el cabello nuevamente –dijo la muchacha con un tono dulce-.

-Eso, déjalo en manos de Kaoru y mías, Haruhi –dijo el muchacho, de forma simple-.

Repentinamente venía caminando Tamaki, quien al ver la escena de Hikaru con "su hija" quedó algo molesto, así que se acercó, haciendo una especie de drama, como acostumbraba.

-Hikaru. Ten cuidado con querer pasarte de listo con mi hija ¡Tono te lo dice!  
-No te asustes Tono, yo no estaba haciendo nada. –dijo Hikaru llevándose su pedazo de melón, en busca de Kaoru-.

-Senpai, no debiste ser así con Hikaru –dijo Haruhi-.

-Soy tu padre, por derecho quiero protegerte ¡Eres mi pequeña! –la abrazó como de costumbre-.

-¡Senpai! –la muchacha se ruborizó un poco-.

Se encontraban todos en una de las casas de verano de los gemelos Hitachiin y propusieron ir a la playa, todos aceptaron sin problemas. Kaoru y Hikaru insistieron en darle a Haruhi algo para que se bañara, así que la tuvieron en un cuarto largo rato.

-Esos dos, siempre tan melosos con Haruhi –decía Tamaki entre dientes-.

-Tama-chan está molesto –dijo Hani algo lejos de él junto a Mori-: yo creo que Tama-chan no comprende bien sus sentimientos hacia Haru-chan. Es algo lento para estas cosas; peor a lo que pasó con Bossanoda-chi, él no asume mucho lo que siente.

-Sí –dijo Mori, con su tono directo y algo frío-.

-No se angustien por Tamaki –dijo Kyouya, ganándose al lado suyo-: él se dará cuenta solo de lo que sus acciones implican. En este caso, cuando más se cuestiona cosas, es cuando está a punto de perder a Haruhi. Por ejemplo, Hikaru y Kaoru siempre le hacen perder algo la cabeza en instancias como estas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta de la habitación, Haruhi lucía un traje de baño completo, tenía un diseño muy bonito. Hikaru comenzó a explicar cada detalle de la ropa, mientras Tamaki se ponía completamente nervioso, intentando ocultar su rubor y la reacción que le causó ver a Haruhi, caminó hacia la habitación que estaba usando.

-Yo, voy a ir a cambiarme.

No dejó a nadie indiferente, menos a los gemelos pelirrojos; estos dieron por exitosa su misión, su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tamaki-senpai? –dijo Haruhi algo extrañada-.

-No te preocupes por él, Haruhi. Tono sabe lo que hace –dijo a Haruhi, pasándole un pareo –una salida de baño-: para que se lo pusiera como vestido-.

-Nosotros igual necesitamos cambiarnos, Haruhi.

-Cámbiense todos tranquilamente, yo puedo esperarlos. No hay problema.

Un rato después el primero en salir fue Tamaki, quien algo ya más calmado puro mirar a Haruhi, quien aún estaba algo sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Ocurre algo, senpai?

-Nada, en absoluto ¿Por qué?

-No, nada –dijo amarrando el pareo nuevamente, ya que se estaba soltando-.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Tamaki poniéndose por detrás y arreglando su pareo, en ese momento salieron todos, viendo la interesante escena-.

-Oye Tono, ten cuidado con Haruhi –dijo Kaoru algo divertido-.

-No pasa nada, está todo bien –dijo éste algo nervioso-.

La playa se encontraba bastante cerca, por ende fueron a pie. Hani y Mori fueron los primeros en entrar al agua, el lolishota siempre con su flotador y el alto muchacho siempre como protección. Los gemelos se ganaron al lado de Haruhi, uno a cada lado.

-Haruhi, el cabello más largo se te ve muy bonito –dijo Kaoru acariciándolo el cabello-.

-Ciertamente, ciertamente. Cuando te lo recortemos, trataremos de no hacerle mucho daño.

-Sí, sí. Sería bonito quedarse con algunos mechones de tu cabello, de todos modos ¿No, Hikaru?

-S-seguro –el pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco, pero sin perder ese estilo malicioso que los caracterizaba-.

-¡Ya está! Gracias por los halagos chicos, en serio. Pero no hace falta –sonrió-.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! Entra al mar con nosotros, por favor –dijo Hani muy entusiasmado-.

-Está bien, Hani-senpai.

Haruhi intentó quitarse el pareo, Hikaru le ayudó en esto. Escena que dejó a Tamaki con un dolor horrible en el pecho, pero que al ver a Haruhi sin éste puesto, volvió ese dolor en unos latidos fulgurosos y estrepitosos, que parecían no acabar nunca.

-H-Haruhi –dijo muy sonrojado el franco-japonés-.

-Mantén la calma, Tamaki. Si quieres ir a nadar con ellos ve, es mejor que quedarte sentando en la arena –dijo Kyouya con el portátil en sus manos-.

-¿Qué estás mirando ahí? –dijo el rubio-.

-Estaba pensando, Haruhi ha pagado mucho su deuda con nosotros, quizás a principios del próximo periodo escolar ya la tenga saldada. Lejos ha sido una buena host ¿No te parece? Yo pienso que ella no se iría ya saldada su deuda, pero dime tú ¿Qué harías cuando ella releve a todos que es una chica? Probablemente sea muy admirada entre los estudiantes, ya que aparte de ser bonita es bastante inteligente. Yo sé que tú no quieres eso por nada del mundo, Tamaki.

-No entiendo por qué me dices todas estas cosas –dijo Tamaki, casi sin poder hablar-.

-Fíjate, Tamaki. Haruhi parece divertirse mucho con los Hitachiin. Yo veo que le quieren mucho ¿No crees?

-Kyouya, Haruhi es mi hija, es evidente que me molestaría verla con atención de otros hombres; los padres hacen eso ¿No? No quieren perder nunca a sus pequeñas –dijo algo dramático, como es costumbre-.

El chico ordenó sus gafas y suspiró.

-Iré a dejar esto a mi bolso, si me permites.

Tamaki en ese momento, se sintió algo devastado; tenía demasiados pensamientos en su mente. En un momento sintió alguien cerca, era Haruhi quien se sentó a su lado. Aún le ponía nervioso verla en traje de baño, pero su aflicción lo hacía no parecerlo tanto. La castaña notó esta sensación.

-Senpai ¿Ocurre alguna cosa? No creo que sean solo ideas mías –insistió en hablarle-.

-Haruhi –le puso la cabeza en su pecho-: ¿Tú que piensas de mí?

-¿A qué te refieres? Eres el líder del Host Club, tú lograste que todos fuéramos de cierto modo nosotros mismos, nos alegras con tu irreverencia y eres un buen amigo ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

En otro lado de la playa, se encontraban todos los demás.

-Tama-chan ha tenido muchos problemas con esta situación. Le es muy difícil aclarar su mente y decidirse por decirle a Haru-chan que le gusta.

-Tono no logra entender algo tan simple, hasta Hikaru tendría más agallas ¿No, Hikaru?

-Kaoru … Es verdad, Tono debe hacer esto de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué no decimos que vamos a buscar alguna cosa, y los dejamos completamente solos? Quizás ahí le den las agallas un poco.

Los muchachos se fueron, Tamaki seguía extremadamente silencioso.

-Senpai, el mar es muy bonito ¿No?

-_Nunca había sentido tanto dolor al hablar, como que me fuera imposible hacerlo_-pensó: En efecto lo es Haruhi, oye –al fin se animó-: yo si tengo gran temor a que bueno, otro muchacho te pretenda, como un padre que siempre quiere proteger a su hija pequeña ¿No? Me doy cuenta que estas cosas no son las de sentimientos solo de amigo, más bien te quiero mucho más que eso

-Senpai, yo igual te quiero. Como un amigo, como quiero a todos los demás –sonrió-: _Aunque te quiero un poco más que eso._

-_Nunca lo va a entender._

Las cosas no habían salido precisamente como los chicos lo planearon, llegaron al lugar con muchos pescados pero todo seguía igual. Haruhi se levantó animada a ver los pescados, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo en pensar en la comida.

-¿Podemos prepararlos para la cena, verdad? –preguntó la castaña de ojos marrón-.

-Claro que sí, Haruhi –dijeron las voces de los gemelos al unísono-.

Cuando ya estaban en la casa, Haruhi comenzó a preparar los pescados con los Hitachiin en la cocina. Hani y Mori estaban también ahí, dando algunas indicaciones para que quedaran muy buenos.

-Tamaki, veo que nada ha resultado –dijo el muchacho de gafas, algo cabizbajo-.

-No entiendes Kyouya, se me hace muy difícil concretar las palabras; tengo un gran temor a que ella no sienta lo mismo que yo siento.

-Yo pienso que ella si siente eso, Tamaki. Ella en el fondo te quiere de esa misma manera, además tú sabes que ella ha sentido celos por tu causa en algunas situaciones. Se ha puesto a la defensiva. Yo aun no comprendo las dudas que puedas tener, Tamaki.

-Puede que tengas razón, Kyouya –suspiró-.

-Después de la cena, ve a hablar con ella ¿No te parece? Se acerca un año difícil para nosotros, aunque no del todo. Hani y Mori se graduarán pero el Host Club seguirá ahí, luego será nuestro turno. La deuda de Haruhi está cada vez más saldada, piensa bien en esto. Ella te quiere, debes actuar bien con ella.

La cena comenzó, el pescado estaba delicioso; Haruhi comía como si no hubiese mañana, lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Tamaki saboreó la comida muy feliz, pensó que Haruhi había hecho la cena, por su mente pasó una fantasía, típica fantasía de él y Haruhi casados, comiendo lo que hiciera ella, también él preparándole algunas cosas. Se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras comía, hasta se veía más animado.

-Senpai parece estar más feliz que en la tarde –mencionó Haruhi con una sonrisa-.

-Está delicioso, Haruhi –dijo él, casi susurrando-.

-Gracias senpai, pero los chicos me ayudaron también.

Y cayó la noche tímidamente, Haruhi y Tamaki se sentaron en la alfombra, ya que él le pidió conversar, aunque los nervios se mantenían, quiso dejarlos fuera de esto. Lo que tenía que decir era más importante.

-Haruhi, entenderás que mi cariño por ti –dijo muy nervioso-: va más allá que un amigo, más allá que un padre, porque bueno; no puedo suplir el rol en tu vida que es de Ranka-san, pero cuando dije que te cuidaría siempre, no mentí. Verás, yo te quiero mucho, Haruhi.

La castaña sonrió, algo nerviosa igualmente. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, al igual que el del franco-japonés. Lo miró sonriendo.

-Es claro que durante todo este tiempo, nosotros hemos forjado un lazo fuerte Senpai, tú para mí también eres muy importante. Yo también te quiero mucho, senpai –la chica se sonrojó y tomó su mano-: podría decir que te amo –sonrió-.

Esas palabras fueron impactantes para Tamaki, y también para todos los demás, quienes escuchaban la conversación desde la cocina escondidos.

-¿M-Me amas? –él la miró bastante animado, algo impactado; su mirada se llenó de alegría-: ¿En serio, Haruhi?

La castaña se sintió algo nerviosa, entonces lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Haruhi, por favor ¿Dijiste que me amas, verdad?

-No, no dije nada ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! No podrías gustarme, ni nada –su corazón iba a explotar-.

-¿Tampoco te gustaría, que te bese? –dijo decididamente-.

El franco-japonés besó a la castaña con gran ternura y su estilo, que tenía grandes sentimientos. Cuando lo hizo, Haruhi quedó muy nerviosa y se sonrojó completamente.

-Entonces ¿No te gusto?

-E-Esto –lo miró-: Sí, si me gustas y sí, te amo –suspiró-.

-Haruhi –le acarició la mejilla-: eres tan linda –suspiró-.

La muchacha lo miró suspirando nuevamente y lo abrazó, él la recibió en sus brazos; comenzaba a hacer frío, pero la chimenea de esa casa les daba calor. Se quedaron juntos por largo rato, llenos de alegría. Ahora disfrutarían más, los días de verano próximos. Sería todo perfecto.


End file.
